Running On Empty
by move them hands
Summary: War can tear you to shreds, it can break your mind and though it may not kill your body it can certainly take something worth much more...your soul. The only person who can save Itachi from that death, is Sasuke....ItaSasu!


THANK YOU SO MUCH MEEPSAYSRAWR FOR BEING MY AWESOMETASTIC BETA! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU AMAZING LADY YOU! You...complete me.

I wrote this in Sasuke's POV because if I didn't it would seem as if he were a bastard for the most part, but since it is in his POV it does feel a bit OOC. Though honestly, to me Sasuke seems like he'd be an emotional storm on the inside so it shouldn't be too bad. But Itachi, don't know how well I hit him in this story.

Not literally...I don't abuse the Naruto characters...unless they like it -perverted giggle-

Also, got the title from Miss. Adorkable, I have no way of coming up with titles so she starts off a big long list of possible titles and I say yarp or narp. After going through a list of like 30 titles and me saying narp to them all she goes -

Cass: -running on empty-  
Sara: THATS PERFECT! Thanks X3 I now have a title!  
Cass: ...glad I could help

LAST BUT NOT LEAST! Thank you my wonderful Niisan (Ed) for helping alter the last few sentences in here because they where complete crap and you made them into epic win. smiles Without you I'd continue failing at failing.

--/--/--/--/

Standing in the mass of people squirming around me I ring the pitch black umbrella fisted between both my hands as I lean to the left slightly to get a better view of the door I know my Niisan will be coming through. Irritation gnaws away at my mind as bodies bump against my own and the noise level in the room raises, I can feel the anticipation and excitement humming through the air. My eyes glance at my wrist watch, only five more minutes before that door should open.

I never knew I would miss my elder brother so much, my heart as been secretly yearning for his return for the last year. I shut my eyes to remember the last time I seen him, the last conversation we had before he had been shipped over sea to the war brewing in some far off land I really didn't know much about.

_I watch the lines of my aniki's face crease as he looks away from me and instead lets his eyes trace the lines of the tiled floor below me. "I'll miss you Sasuke." My heart slams in my chest while I try to control the features of my face and keep them from expressing my shock. Never in my life did I think I'd hear Itachi say something like that to me, and his words didn't feel empty as if he felt like he had to say them...those words were the most beautiful words I had ever heard in my life._

_We are both wearing our masks, showing no emotions as we stand in the middle of crowd of people hugging and kissing each other, sure it makes us stand out. Most people are emotional at times like this but we were born and raised Uchiha, we don't know the meaning of the word feel...or at least the meaning of the word express. I swallow the thump that is choking off my air and take a deep breath._

_"I will miss you to, Aniki." my voice is cool and even and I inwardly sigh in relief for that. Words escape me, I feel as if I should say something else to him but my brain is dead. I can't really understand why I'm so lost._

_This could be the last time for the rest of my life that I will see him yet I don't have even the smallest idea on how to handle it. My heart is thudding loudly in my chest as I extend my hand out and wait for his response. It doesn't take long before his much larger hand takes my own, we don't move them just stand there hand in hand staring at each other and before I know it he is stepping forward as his other arm comes around and wraps around my neck._

_I'm pulled into his broad chest, my whole body frozen to the spot with my finger's tightly gripping Itachi's. I can't breathe, my heart is stuttering in my chest as my brain whirls around in my skull. When finally my muscles start to relax a force all its own takes me and suddenly both my arms are wrapped around his middle, my forehead burying into his chest._

_His head tips forward, cheek sliding down my hair. "Sasuke." my name whispers from his lips in a voice so unlike my Aniki's, it takes me a moment to realize it's his. A whimper is almost what it sounded like, a cry or maybe a plea. My finger's dig into his back as I cling to him tighter, I don't want to let go, I don't want to know what its going to feel like without him near me and I know as soon as I let him go now he will leave._

_His hand that was just recently released from my own glides gently up my back, sending small chills raking through me, until it rests in between my narrow shoulders. He squeezes once before pulling away. With his arms back down at his sides I step back, my mask now slipping as I bite my lower lip to keep it from trembling. I'm still blown away by how much this all is affecting me._

_My brother and I had always been close, but only close in the sense of Uchiha closeness. He had always been there for me, had always looked out for me. But we had never touched before this day, had never expressed to each other in any way how much the other really means to us. It's overwhelming and almost intoxicating at the same time._

_A curt smile brushes over his lips as he extends his arm to me this time, nerves flutter in my stomach causing me to be slightly light headed as I take his hand and this time we shake properly._

_Suddenly a booming voice fills the room calling all the men and women away. My heart sinks as Itachi slowly turns then his voice calling gently over his shoulder, "Goodbye little brother."_

_I call out at his retreating back, over the other shouts of farewell and sobs of woeful women, "See you later Aniki!" with all my hope and sanity I pray to whatever nothingness that can hear me that I truly will see him again._

_I watch as he seems to come to a stop for a brief moment, his head turns slowly. His lips a straight line as he turns a bit more, he stops and a light smile tugs up the edge of his mouth. Before I know it he is facing straight once more and heading toward the door. I jam my hands in my pockets as I watch as the last of the soldiers file out of the door, people are standing around me clinging to each other for support or standing proudly as a few tears cascade down their cheeks._

_I stand with no emotions tainting my face, no tears brimming in my eyes, an air of aloofness now circling me...as my insides bubble and churn all seemingly lost now._

Oh how long it had taken me to figure out what happened between me and my brother that day. Those emotions had left me awake in the middle of the night staring without blinking at the ceiling, my body like putty as I focused all my energy on trying to figure out what happened that day. I went around like a zombie for months just snapping at anyone who dared move in the wrong direction, or sitting behind my desk with my fingers pressing a pen to a piece of paper yet never moving it.

Finally one day I just left them to rest, pushed everything to the back of my mind...leaving the explanation to a sibling bond my brother and I shared but never had to feel before. No use in stressing over something that didn't really matter.

Now standing in the exact room where I had left without my brother so long ago, again I feel those same feelings churning back to life but now mixed with something else, my entire body alive with emotions and worry as I ring the life out of my umbrella. The time had come and past and that damn door still hasn't opened. All the people around me are whispering amongst themselves now, like if their voice dare sound out their loved ones wouldn't be allowed back into the room.

Everything goes hush when the handle abruptly clicks then slowly swings open to reveal a neat line of men ready to file in. Cheers fill the room as everyone around me let their happiness and relief explode. I stand still as people rush around me, my hands now in my pockets as the umbrella rests against my side beneath my arm and my face set to a dead stare. I'm standing in the same spot I had last year, Itachi can find me here...no need to make a fool out of myself trying to rush through the crowd.

I watch heads bob up and down through the crowd as the men and women disperse through the crowd finding their love ones and such, my heart doesn't know how to act...its pounding and freezing at mixed times and I have to part my lips to breath through my mouth. My eyes widen for a fraction of a second as I see a dark head of hair weaving through the crowd toward me, never pausing for even a second.

My heart skips with joy as a small smirk graces my lips as my eyes fall on my brother, his hair all grown back now, he seems taller to. I take half a step forward then freeze, I don't know whether to shake his hand or throw my arms around him. I'm almost trembling by the time he is standing before me; my heart dies in my chest as our eyes lock.  
He looks so...dead.

Before he left we had the same Uchiha expression where we are voided of all emotion but even then you could see light and life dancing around beneath our skin and an evil gleam permanently twinkling in our eyes, but now...my niisan has nothing. His face is drained and his body rigid.

"Aniki." I state firmly with a hint of worry lining my voice.

He blinks at me, a long moment passes before his lips slowly pull apart, "Sasuke." his voice is heavy, almost as dead sounding as his eyes but there is something to it...an almost searching sound. Another moment passes before I watch as his arm comes up from his side, his hand outstretched.

I take it in an instant and relish the feel of his skin against my own, something solid to tell me this isn't a dream and he is really standing before me. Life won't seem as...empty anymore. Strange how I still hadn't realized how much I needed my big brother until I had re-found him.

His expression doesn't change as he draws his hand away from my own, but now his hand is trembling slightly. Worry pecks away at my mind but that isn't something to bring up around other people. I nod, I want to say more...like how much I missed him or how empty the home is without him but I can only nod once again before turning around and heading to where our car is parked.

I turn to make sure he is following, which I know of course he is, and I see a slant in his eyebrows and a barely there frown as if I had just disappointed him somehow. Quickly I turn back to watch where I am going, people still fill the room and I don't wish to make a fool of myself in front of Itachi by ramming into one of them.

We make it to the car without a problem and I stand at the driver side door and have a storm brewing inside me, the actual rain showers having seemingly died down a few minutes ago. I don't want to treat Itachi like he is a child but for some reason I want to help him with everything he does, like getting into the car. I wait for him to open his door, he then raises his head to stare at me as if I had lost my mind, his brow arched before he bows forward and tucks himself safely into the car.

I _almost_ bang my head on the roof of the car as I take a deep breath and pull myself into the car as well. Sitting awkwardly beside my big brother I put the key in and start, I almost expect him to jump or something but he doesn't move he just stares forward out the windshield.

We never have music on before, we usually don't feel the need to fill the space with noise because we enjoy the silence but right at that moment I would kill for anything to break the silence.

I long to say something but it somehow doesn't feel right for me to say anything so I keep my lips sealed as I grip the wheel tightly. With my eyes constantly flicking to the clock set in the dashboard I sigh, it is gonna be another thirty minutes before we get to our apartment...I kept his room exactly the way he likes it and even cleaned it myself once a week.

With relief I watch my brother slowly start to relax, no longer rigid in his seat but somewhat lower in it with his shoulders slumping down and his fingers tapping lightly against his knee.

"Sasuke." my name is firmer then earlier, a bit of the old Itachi back in its depth, but still there is a hint of sadness in his tone. I turn, my mind going into overdrive as I try to not get over excited and blurt out something stupid.

"Hn?" is what I manage before I turn back to the road.  
"I really missed you." his voice far off, like he was caught up in the past remembering something.

"Niisan," I begin as I tightened my hold on the steering wheel...would it be cheesy if I just burst out with how much I missed him as well, and how I need him around and if he leaves me again like that I'll die a little more on the inside, "I-" my sentence dies as his voice breaks through again.

"Sasuke," almost desperate sounding my brother shuts his eyes and continues to whisper to the palm his chin is now resting on, "I missed you more then I could have ever imagined I would, more then you probably think I could."

My eyes suddenly have a burning mist as I turn to stare at him, I watch his face go from stressed to completely lax in a matter of seconds, just having said that made my brother feel better. I feel words bubbling up in my throat, my lips twitch in preparation as my mouth unhinges.

"Itachi..."I watch a small shudder tremble through his body as his lips part with his exhaled breathes. "I missed you to."

I bash my brain against my skull as I scream inside, all the things I have to say...all the things I'm feeling right now, how he just broke down and confessed something so intimate and yet that is all I can say. I feel suddenly ashamed of myself, my body becomes statue like and I refuse to look over at my Aniki for I know the disappointed look that will be there marring his gorgeous face.

Feeling the burning sting of tears rush to my eyes I blink, rapidly, trying to hold back from farther shaming myself. Just as we reach a stop light I feel one swiftly slid down my cheek. My hands are still gripping the steering wheel and I'm too afraid to reach up and rip it off my cheek, hopefully it will just dry up and niisan will never see it. My heart is beating in my chest like a thousand drums banging in my head. I'm such a fool...not even worthy of my niisan's love for I don't even know how to express mine back to him.

It hasn't been long; the light just flicked to red but it still feels like an eternity. Out of the corner of my eye I see Itachi leaning toward me, his head tilted as his hand stretches out. '_Oh god._' I cry inside.

Suddenly his finger is gently caressing down my cheek, taking with it my glistening tear. He brings his hand down to his side and stares at me, I can't move. "Sasuke." his voice barely a whisper. My heart contracts into a hard and painful knot with each beat as my hands begin to shake. I suddenly feel like dashing out of the car to get away from my brother, to escape the shame but I stay firmly planted.

Itachi's other hand comes forward and gently grips my chin; he cautiously turns my face until I am facing him. My heart beats wildly in my chest. Something is dancing in my brother's eyes, bringing them slowly to life. My breath hitches as he leans forward, his thumb runs the length of my lip and my eyes widen at the feeling. "I've needed you so much Sasuke."

With that his eyes shut and his lips descend upon my own, pressing tenderly to my quivering flesh as my breathe completely halts inn my lungs. Ever so slowly his lips move against my own, not forcefully or with hunger...just pure innocence and longing, just needing the simple contact. My eyes fluttered while he lovingly sucks my top lip before releasing it and pressing his lips to mine once more. He leans back, but only enough to where his lips barely touch mine, a ghost of a touch.

"Itachi." I breathe, my eyes unable to focus and my heart unable to find a proper beat. I'm gripping the stirring wheel with such force my knuckles are white and tendons ridge the insides of my wrists. His breath shudders as if that simple word impacted him deeper then anything he had ever seen, heard, or felt before. I don't know what to do; everything is crashing down inside me. I don't know if I want his touch again or not, my lips shine with saliva as I stare at my Aniki with bewilderment and something akin to longing.

He pulls back farther; his finger's dripping from my chin till they are resting on his knee. "The light has changed Sasuke." my finger's twitch slightly as they loosen their grip.

"Niisan." I whisper again, still unbelieving of what had just happened.

"We'll talk when we get home, Sasuke. Now drive." Itachi's face fell into that which looked most like he was in a deep trance as he turned and stared at the road ahead. I nod to myself as I turn to the road as well and press the gas; luckily no one is behind or around us.

The whole car ride was silent, the air so heavy it almost felt suffocating...so much so that I had even cracked a window ten minutes before reaching our apartment.  
We made our way in with awkward silence, I gestured toward his room, "I left everything the same and even cleaned it for you, and added a few things here and there I figured you would like."

He nodded softly as he removed his jacket and placed it on the back of a kitchen chair, I stood between the second kitchen entrance and hiss bedroom door as I stare at the floor. A bit of rage flashed inside me, why did this man have to come home and make things even _more_ of a mess in my head. My head doesn't raise but I allow my eyes to travel up as they watch Itachi make his way over to me.

Stopping a few feet away he keeps his gaze on something in the distance off to his left side. "Sasuke." I don't know how to react to my own name from his lips, before it used to send chills of delight through me knowing that my niisan acknowledged me as a person and not just his otoutou. His eyes briefly flicker over to mine and we stare at each other for a sparse second before he looks away again.

"So much has happened to me while I was gone. So much that even my bones feel weighed down with the anguish I feel inside, and the only thing that has kept me alive, the only thing that gave me hope. The reason I fought so hard and continued to do so everyday...was just the thought of you." My stomach churned as butterflies suddenly reeked havoc on my insides.

His head bowed down as he took a deep breath then leaned back, his piercing eyes locked with my own and just that quickly I'm lost. "At first, Sasuke, I thought it was because you are my brother and the only one who had ever bothered to see past the name Uchiha...but then I realized it was something so much more then that. Sasuke I love you, but in a way different then a brother should."

To me it sounded as if he had practiced these words over and over again and I stayed silently stunned in my spot. How could I respond to that? Love me in a way different then a brother should? My mind flashes to the intimate moment we shared not more then twenty minutes ago and my heart flutters around my chest as if chasing the butterflies. I think I know what he means, but gods it is so...difficult.

He starts again, "I've longed for you Sasuke, unlike anything I've ever longed for before. You make me feel. With you I am me. With you I am free; you are the drug I never want to quit. Sasuke you see me not only past my name but past the barriers I've put up to keep people away. Sasuke, you make me live. Being away from you in a place that would tear even a whole person to sheds made me realize all this, and just thinking of being in a place like that be it war or even just a few blocks away...being without you ever again will kill me and that thought gives me the courage to tell you all this now, so I know I at least took a shot."

I've never heard my brother speak so much at once in my whole life, and the things he is saying make my head want to explode. It is so much to take at once.

"Sasuke, I'm running on empty and the only reason I'm still standing is because I'm waiting for you. I've felt so dead this last year, please Sasuke...please let me live again. I know I've never done anything for you that should make you feel as if you owe me anything...but-"  
I never knew I wanted to hear those words, I never knew I _needed_ to hear those words, but everything I had been feeling for this last year...hell every doubt, worry, or lament that had been gnawing away at the back of my mind died right then and there as my Aniki bared his soul to me in a way I knew he could NEVER do with anyone else. My knees shook beneath me as I took a step forward.

"Niisan. I can't imagine the pain you are feeling or the heart wrenching sights you have seen to make you come back to me looking like death itself, but I want to give you whatever I have to make you my Aniki again, and then some."

"_Sasuke_." he rasps as his eyes slide shut, "I don't want your pity, and I don't want you to feel as if you have to give anything to me just so I'll be happy. Sasuke I want you to want me, I want **you** to be as in love with me as I am with you." his voice is shaking now and it seems as if he is on the verge of tears. Never in our life, and I know this, have either of us felt so much. I don't know if it's really us standing here exchanging these heavy words or if someone else has leapt into our bodies and taken control.

"God, Itachi. How can you think me so foolish?" I take another step forward, the heat from his body radiates off him and I want to pull him close and just hold him to me and never let go. How could I be so foolish though, never seeing what is right in front of me? Not seeing how right for each other we are...just because he is my flesh and blood brother doesn't mean he can't be my lover. I've needed him so badly my whole life. I've just mistaken that need as the need for acknowledgement even though I knew all along my brother always saw me, always thought highly of me...I just wasn't ready.

"I'm ready now Itachi. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to also see that we are the only ones for each other. I don't mean to sound as if I'm just offering myself to you to "mend you" or whatever, I just want you Aniki. I want you back again. I haven't felt whole since you left me. I'm sorry I've been so blind to you."

As I finished my sentence Itachi stepped forward and cupped my cheek in his inviting hand and looked down at me, his eyes soft and loving as a smile kissed his lips, "You're the only person who hasn't been blind to me Sasuke."

The world spins around me, like some generic scene from some cheesy chick flick, as my knees lose the connection to my brain. His lips capture mine as his other arm wraps around and holds me firmly to his body. My arms reach up and my finger's grip his firm shoulders as I return the kiss, my lips parting ever so slightly to sweeten our light caress of the lips.

My body is quivering with the over abundance of emotions swirling inside my head, overwhelming me and setting me of fire. I part my lips and take a deep breath as I plunge my tongue forward into his awaiting mouth. His moan travels through me, exciting my usually under stimulated flesh as his finger's start to drift under my shirt and travel up my back.

He steps me back as he presses against me more, his palms kneading my back as his nails ever so gently press into me. His tongue is now moving against my own causing my mind to collapse in on itself as my head lolls back, unable to keep any strength in my muscles which all seem to be turning to putty. Our lips break their connection as Itachi tilts his head slightly and lowers himself to my presented neck.

Our feet continue to make soft scraping sounds as we stumble our way into Itachi's room, my knees buckling slightly beneath me after every few steps. The feel of his lips and teeth making love to my neck is almost too much, I feel the heat flush my cheeks as blood surges to my half staff member. "Oh Itachi." I cry as my nails rake across his clothed back as his teeth nip at the side of my neck before his nose nuzzles across the hurt.

"Sasuke." his breathe tingles across my neck sending goose bumps rippling across my skin until a tremble rocks me in his arms. He kisses a small trail up my neck until one of his hands finds the back of my head and brings my lips back to his own. We share a bone melting kiss, our whole world just shattering around us and leaving nothing but just us.

The bed is but a few feet away from our aching bodies when my brother pulls away from me, his eyes burning like liquid magma as they sizzle down my body as if consuming me alive. My heart jump starts in my chest as his finger's glide across my hip bones before clamping down gently. Before I can try to tempt his lips back to my own he turns me then yanks me into his chest.

My back feels every raise and fall of his chest as his chin rests on my shoulder and his nose tenderly caresses my neck. His fingers tease and torment my lean torso with light touches as he pulls my shirt up slowly, finger's crawling like puppet spiders across my skin. I shiver and sigh at the touch as my head droops back onto his broad shoulder.

"Sasuke." his hot breath passing over my skin causing a tornado of lust and need to wash through me, I arch back into his embrace. A soft groan passes through his lips as his nails skim the delicate flesh neighbor to my dusty nipples. "_Sasuke_." he cries as I once again grind my backside against his throbbing cock.

I lift my arms over my head and help my aniki to rid me of my shirt, I then try to turn and reclaim those lips which so rightfully belong to me but his arm wraps around me and holds me still against his chest. I can feel his heart slamming in his chest; slowly his arm undoes itself from around my waist as his fingers descend down my quivering sides with an almost painful slowness.

His fingers continue their slow, meticulous dance across my torso as his lips finally take place on my neck once more. With his tongue mapping out every dip, curve, and patch of my neck my body is trembling as if I ail from some sickness and I can barely keep a thought in my head. Occasionally his teeth will drag at my well worked flesh then his eager lips make quick work of soothing it over.

"Itachi." I whine, needing to feel more...needing to get more before my body explodes. His lips pull away from my neck, the side of his forehead resting against my upturned cheek.

"Let me have my way with you Sasuke. I've dreamed of this for longer then I care to tell. Let me have every enjoyment out of this that I can. The more I touch you, the more I feel your heart pounding against me, or hear your voice whisper my name the more my thoughts and heart awaken from this dreadful sleep that was forced upon them. Sasuke...do not fight me on this, please." oh all the stars in heaven I wonder how he can form such complete sentences at a time like this, I may never know. I sigh softly as I nod my head.

I feel a smile creep upon his lips as he presses them to me once more, his fingers traversing with deliberate strokes down my stomach, circling my belly button once before coming to the hem of my pants. My breath hitches like never before as his digits tease the sensitive strip of skin right before the great extent of my pubic hair begins. He smirks now as I shudder and call his name softly as his fingers dip still farther.

He makes it just past my boxer band before retreating. I groan in dismay as I roll my head just a bit and nip at his newly exposed earlobe. He chuckles warmly as a shiver runs through his body and his fingers grasp the thick button at the top of my jeans. He rolls the fabric over the object then slowly slides the zipper till it can go no more. His fingers hook my blue cotton boxers as he gently pulls my pants past my hips until I can wiggle them down the rest of the way.

Once free of my garments my brother stands behind me, emitting a low growl as his hands pass possessively over me once more before pushing me forward the rest of the distance to the bed and whipping me around. He puts one arm behind me as he leans into me and starts laying me on his bed. It isn't long before he has me all the way up the bed and my head resting on his goose feather pillows, my fingers fisting the cool blanket below.

I long for his lips to be pressed to mine once more, my hooded eyes try to convey that message with a look of need and lust but if he reads this message he chooses to ignore it as his eyes continue to roam across my bared skin. A light blush begins to taint my cheeks and flush the rest of my body, I've never felt so alive in my life...the feeling of his eyes soaking in every sight excites me.

I wiggle my hips slightly as I groan, the tip of my engorged cock lightly brushing his clothed leg. With a slow burning fire churning in his sharply focused eyes he pulls back, hands gliding down my slim thighs until he is on his knees just staring down at me. "Itachi." I whisper while reaching forward and running my hands down his thighs. A smirk lines his lips as he uses one hand to whip his own shirt off.

Moaning at the sight of my Aniki's well worked abs and defined chest I buck forward and groan in sadness as my throbbing member meets nothing but air. His left hand is caressed my heated flesh as his other hand is undoing his own button. He leans forward and puts his lips to my stomach; his lips pamper my deserving skin as both his hands go down to work off his pants and under garments in one movement as well.

Once that task is complete he crawls up, the heat of his body mingling with my own as his skin slides along my own makes an uncontrollable moan whimper from my lips. Just when I think I can't take it anymore his lips descend upon my own and capture mine in an enviougrating almost all consuming kiss. At first our teeth clank together from the blind passion keeping our wits at bay but my niisan quickly corrects our course. His tongue swirls around my own before his lips tug gently on my own then his tongue dives back in.

All the nerves in my body catch fire as his hips finally grind down on my own and our erections unite in blissful friction, they remain in flames as Itachi's hand slides down my side and his mouth tries with unrepressed thrill to engulf me whole. "Sasuke." he manages to whisper before his lips call my own back in and his hips wave forward with increased force.

If his lips weren't demanding so much from me I'm sure I would sink into a state of unconsciousness, all this simply being too much for my mind to comprehend in a wakeful state. "Sasuke." he groans as his forehead rests against my shoulder and he stills his trembling muscles, hands gliding up to press into the mattress. Itachi's head lifted as he looked with lust filled eyes at his bed stand searching for something.

For some reason I already knew what he was looking for, my arm shot back and fumbled with the contents shattered around the shelf before coming to the sliding door my fingers ripped it back and revealed a bottle of lube standing with pride behind its timber frame. Itachi smirked softly as he grabbed the small bottle. He pressed his lips to mine in a brief kiss.

He pulled back and wiggled his way down the mattress until his lips could press to my inner thigh; I sigh and shiver at the feeling. I hear the snap of the lube cap and can see him poor a bit on his fingers then rub the lube in his fingers to warm it, my heart is slamming so fast in my chest I have to look away to calm myself. I feel his arm slid down while his free hand moves my legs, I bend them and spread as far as I can bare till finally I feel his first digit at my hole.

Taking a deep breath I barely manage to whisper, "Do it." just as the letter drips from my lips I feel his finger press in and wasting no time a second. He thrusts them in as his lips kiss the crown of my cock.

A shiver runs the length of my spine and I long to thrust into that mouth but in my current position I can only manage to move my arms. "Sasuke." my name whispers over my weeping member, his hot breathe enticing my flesh with untold pleasures. He opens his mouth and allows my penis to slide into his mouth. I groan while attempting to buck forward, my eyes slamming shut as my boney fingers grip the blanket below me with all my strength.

I can't even manage a moan as his tongue pulses against the underside of my cock and his throat hums contently while bobbing his head at a frustratingly slow pace.  
"I...Ita...I...Itachi." I finally complete my plea until he suddenly deep throats me, but only for a brief second before coming back up and letting his tongue run a circle around the head before placing one more kiss on then pulling back.

His eyes are locked with mine; I see the desire, lust, and love all glassing over his eyes as his hand retreats from my ass. The blowjob had been so amazing I hadn't even realized he was stretching me and is now finished.

I hear the cap click once again as he pours more liquid on his hand, I watch with growing need as he applies the liquid to his throbbing cock. My own member pulsing with approval as Itachi moans my name while stroking himself, I can only hope he'll make it quick and not get too over stimulated by his own hand. As to remind him what's below him I lift my hips and let my cock slid alongside his and half smile and moan as his eyes widen and his hand freezes.

Oh yeah, he knows what we both need now.

He crawls up me, a small growl purring from his lips as he takes up my legs and holds one in each arm as he puts the tip of his penis to my anus. I bite my lip as I try to relax my body, easier thought then done. I can barely catch my breathe let alone try to calm my trembling body, he seems to sense my distress as he looks down at me with a gentle smile as his lips tenderly kiss the inside of my thighs as he whispers 'relax' over and over.

The feel of his lips against my flesh as his words dance across my skin puts me at ease and slowly I feel him penetrate me. I gasp for air as I lift my hips and spread my thighs to try to better accommodate the flesh pipe. My body is trembling and I can no longer keep my eyes open as my head presses into the pillow. "God Itachi move." I groan and wiggle my lower half winning a gasp from him.

It doesn't hurt like I thought it would, no its more of an intense satisfaction to feel my aniki buried inside me...for the first time in my life I am complete and yet my niisan wont move still. I will my eyes open, still gripping the blanket below with a grip so tight it feels as if my fingers will never be able to uncurl again.

Itachi's eyes are rolled to the back of his head, his chest shaking as he tries to regain his breath, everything about him seems to be out of his control. The sight excites my unsatisfied member and I moan deep in the back of my throat. I watch as the sound seems to smack Itachi over his whole body as he shudders.

"Fuck...Sasuke...I can't control myself. I'm gonna cum if I do anything, you're driving me insane Sasuke." My lower lip trembles at the words as I let them wash over me.

"Hngh..." I grunt as I try to shift our positions, "Roll over Aniki." my voice is shaking but its firmer then I thought it would be. Not even a glimmer of dominance flickers across his face as he complies, still buried inside me as we roll.

Now sitting on his cock I put my hands on his shoulders and pull my legs to a more comfortable position. "Just stay with me Itachi." I whisper before pulling up then gently slamming back down. My blood boils as my muscles shot alive with excitement, I roll my hips a bit until I feel his cock brush my pleasure spot. I gasp in delight before slowly dragging his cock along it again and again, my nails digging into Itachi's shoulder as I roll his cock in my ass and ride it like my life depends on it.

I bite my lip as I throw my head back; my name is rolling from his lips like a mantra. My name being the only thing to hold him to this earth as I take us both to limitless freedom. My name sounding as if it is the most prized possession in the word as it floods my ears.

"_Sasuke...Sasuke...Sas...Sasuke...SAHsuke_" over and over and over, it sounds like something I can't obtain, something far greater then the flood of emotions and pleasure washing through me. I want my Sasuke.

My legs are starting to quake so badly beneath me I don't know if I can hold up much longer, I relax my deathly grip of Itachi's shoulders and slump forward as I grind down on his member again. I need more, I want more...but I just can't get it. "Itachi." I cry out in desperation.

Before I know it I'm flipped over on my back with my niisan bringing my leg over his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist. He doesn't waste a second and before another wasted second passes he is plowing into me, my name continuing to roll from his lips like a taunt. I gasp, moan, and writhe beneath him and finally his eyes open and they burn inside mine and tug on me until I can't look away or even blink.

Strangely my name still leaks from his lips as his hand moves my leg down a bit and his hips shift. Once his cock rocks forward I scream his name as my whole body arches. I briefly manage to glimpse a smirk from his lips before he is thrusting forward again.

Over and over and over again he sends pleasure ripping through me, burning and melting everything in its path as I can do nothing but call his name with the same intensity he does mine. Finally...finally...finally I know the need for calling out Itachi's name as he lets loose and truly connects with me.

Now at long last we are finally whole, our souls entwined as one in a joint pillar of support. We will be each other's source of strength through the madness, tender comfort through the sadness, and shining light through the darkness; together, sharing everything, forever.

There simply aren't words for this wonderful sensation, this amazing feeling of completion flowing through my body. It's so fleeting, so fragile...yet so beautifully and utterly perfect.

**END**--/--/--/--/

OH I CAN SHAKE THINGS UP --(xx)--

**Sara**: :so bored of being bored she slips into a coma:  
**Ed**: dont die sara XD  
**Sara:** i randomly just got the urge to post this oneshot, and have the ending be right in the middle of sex. and make sure people know its never going to be updated cause...thats the END  
**Ed:** well arent you a bitch? xD  
**Sara:** well people are always complaining that fanfics are all the same and ..wouldn't that shake things up a /wee/ bit?  
**Sara**: i'd give them a good taste then rip it away...be like someone walking in on you while you're masterbating XD  
**Sara:** Oh I slay me  
**Ed:** XD

Oh don't get all upset, you know thats a good way to end it, you know how people have sex and cuddle afterwards...wouldn't be anything special. If anything an ending here would make it less fun cause you can't use your imagination and make the rest of it up the way you want, I gave you a running start now go have fun all you wondeful perverts

Jess is telling me everyone is gonna kill me, but I have more faith in you readers that the way this ended wont anger you...but yet give you something more to think about and be happy with X3

**Ed:** it leaves off on a sweet, contemplative note that way as the fangirls imagine what an orgasm feels like during anal sex D and its not sappy, its sexy


End file.
